Bring It
by IHeartSnitchBoxers
Summary: It's the night of the final after the fianl battle....and what's this Voldemort's back? There's only one way to defeat him, Harry must dance or perish.


AN: Ok this is a really random story that popped into my head when I was playing ddr, so here it goes.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, some other company owns DDR. I can barely pay for school books so I defiantly don't own anything that has sold for tons of money.

It was the night of the final battle and Harry Potter just wanted a moment of solitude. He stealthily grabbed his cloak and slipped out of the common room before the others could catch him. He headed towards the room of requirement desiring only a moment of solitude. The rooms transformed into a typical living room complete with couch, television, and play station. (AN: I know Hogwarts doesn't really have that stuff but bare with me and my crack baby story) He flew his cloak in the corner, then flopped onto the couch. Just as he was drifting off he heard a small pop. His eyes flew open only to come to rest on Lord Voldemort himself. Harry flipped over the couch and grabbed his wand prepared for another battle.

Harry: No you can't be back, I killed you myself.  
Voldemort: Always the fool Potter, like your parents. Your magic killed me in a way but I will never be gone until I lose all my powers.  
Harry: But I destroyed all the Horcruxes, you soul is dead.  
Voldemort: My soul, but not my title Potter.  
Harry: You're title.  
Voldemort: Yes few know this about me, but I have another nickname and not he-who's-name-must-be-hyphenated as those meddlesome muggle loving weasley call me but another more fearsome name.  
Harry: What?  
Voldemort: Lord of the Dance  
Harry: Lord of what?  
Voldemort: Yes Potter, dance. I shall never be gone until someone strips me of my DDR title.  
Harry: So the only way to truly kill you is to out dance you.  
Voldemort: Ding,ding,ding! We have a winner, yes I must be out danced and that will never happen. So I'll be here for a very long time Potter.  
Harry: Then I challenge you to a dance off, if I win I'll gain your title and you will be gone forever.  
Voldemort: If I win Potter you die. Shall we swear by our wands then.  
Harry: Alright, I've already died once today why not.  
Voldemort: Very good Potter now let's hook up the game and you'd better bring it.  
Harry: I'll bring it all right.  
--10 min later--  
Voldemort: Darn muggle system what cord goes where  
Harry: Let me see. Hmm the red one probably goes in this red socket here. Um yellow here, white here, ok then press this button. There.  
Voldemort: Thank You for you assistance  
Harry: No problem  
Voldemort: Well then prepare to be out danced  
Harry: Before we start I thought you aught to know something  
Voldemort: What?  
Harry: I also have another nickname besides undesirable number 1 it's the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Dance!  
Voldemort: You may select the first song.  
Harry: Ok let's see, how bout Dance, Dance  
Voldemort: Excellent.  
Harry: Come on Moldyshorts keep up  
Voldemort: Shut up scar boy I was dancing before you were born  
Harry: Step, step, twirl  
Voldemort: Nice moves Potter but watch this. Step Step, jump, step, step, double twist  
Harry: You're not so bad for an old guy  
Voldemort: My turn to pick a song…hmmm…ah yes this is my fav  
Harry: you fav? Only pre-teen girls say fav.  
Voldemort: You would know considering you are one  
Harry: So your saying a pre-teen girl killed you  
Voldemort: I really do hate you, no matter though no one can beat me on my favorite song!  
Harry: Right then  
Voldemort: Do you mind if I sing along  
Harry: Nope go ahead, ill press start now  
Voldemort: Step, Step, oh what you gonna do with all that junk all that junk inside your trunk I'm gonna get get get get your drunk get you drunk off my humps my humps my humps my lovely lady lumps  
Harry: You do have a lovely voice, but no one can out dance my lightning feet.  
--They proceed to bring it too several songs--  
Harry: I'm not tired at all  
Voldemort: pant, pant…no I must keep up  
Harry : What was that speed it up ok  
Voldemort: No too fast, I can't go on!  
Harry: Haha I win, in your face  
Voldemort: No how could a dancing boy defeat my beautiful wickedness!  
Harry: O yeah I won! I'm Lord of the dance! I'm Lord of the dance!  
--Harry,Harry!--  
Harry: I'm lord of the…hey Ginny did you see me out dance Voldemort.  
Ginny: Out dance Voldemort. Did you hit your head before you fell asleep here.  
Harry: Sleep?  
Ginny: You disappeared from the party and I found you sleeping here.  
Harry: So it was all just a dream.  
Ginny:Yep! Well let's go find Ron and Hermione.  
Harry gets up to walk with her and mumbles "this still means I'm Lord of the Dance even if it was a dream".

An: So that was weird, right?


End file.
